


Cry For Me

by swbxkty



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Crying, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Title is based on a song, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swbxkty/pseuds/swbxkty
Summary: When in the wintertime, Woobin and Taeyoung are long-distance from each other. As they miss each other every second until they meet again in the cold weather.
Relationships: Kim Taeyoung/Seo Woobin
Kudos: 6





	Cry For Me

**Author's Note:**

> The title is based on the song Cry For Me by TWICE, and I was listening to the song over and over while writing this. Enjoy reading.

Outside comes the cold. Little by little, snow falls from the cloudy sky.

While Woobin looks outside his window, watching the snow come down to the ground, as he thinks about the one he was in love with, Taeyoung, but is far away, someplace else.

Thinking about him every day, and every second, he was not about to let go of him so easily.

Yet a long time ago, the last time they said goodbye, they had smiles on their faces. But today, they miss each other and they want to be in each other’s arms again.

The last time they said goodbye to each other.

_It was the day Taeyoung had to move, far from his boyfriend._

_“I have to go now,” Taeyoung says. As tears fell from his eyes because he had to say goodbye to Woobin already. “I’ll be back, but I don’t know when.” Taeyoung continued._

_“It’s okay. I know you’ll be back.” Woobin says._

_After their last goodbyes, the last thing left Woobin wanted to do before Taeyoung leaves was a kiss on the lips, and they did._

_Then the kiss stopped as Taeyoung had to get to his flight. With one last hug left, Taeyoung lets go of Woobin’s hand as he walked to the plane._

_While Woobin watches him walk away, he is starting to miss Taeyoung already anyway._

~

Woobin still remembers that day.

Every time he thinks about it, he doesn’t know but he can’t just seem to love Taeyoung or hate him for leaving him. It breaks his heart too much, Woobin feels like he made a fool out of himself for letting Taeyoung go.

Now Woobin thinks in his head, if he ever sees Taeyoung again, he wants him to cry for him.

Instead, Woobin decides to go outside, even if it’s too cold for him to leave his house, he needed to forget about missing his boyfriend, living somewhere else, far from him.

Putting his winter clothes on, then the door shuts as he closes it and walks from his house to anywhere he walks to.

Following his feet with the many steps he takes, but Woobin stops as he hears a voice.

“Hey hyung.”

Woobin looks up, and he sees someone in front of him.

It was Taeyoung.

~

In front of him, Woobin can see him, the boyfriend he was still in love with but knew that he was leaving him for a long time.

“Taeyoung. You’re here.” Woobin says. “Yeah, I am. I wanted to see you.” Taeyoung says. “Oh,” Woobin replied. “Why?” The older continued.

“I just miss you, and I just wanna talk,” Taeyoung says.

“Look. I miss you too. But, I don’t want to talk about it.” Woobin said. “Why don’t you wanna talk about it?” Taeyoung asks.

“Because the day you left, I was okay with it and I was starting to miss you. But I regretted it, and now it hurts me too much to see you again after you left me.” Woobin explained.

“I’m sorry you felt that way.” Taeyoung said. “But I thought you were okay with it anyway, and now I see you don’t know what I’ve gone through. Especially how many times I missed you after I left.” Taeyoung continued.

The older walks towards the younger, grabbing Taeyoung’s hand to walk back to Woobin’s house.

~

As they got back to the house, they continued to talk.

“What is this about? What are we doing?” Woobin asks. “Talking. Telling you why I left.” Taeyoung said. “Why? Why did you leave?” Woobin asked. “Because I needed to get away. From everything else that has happened to me. It was tough. Until you. But I still have to leave before because our relationship was a lot for me to handle. I couldn’t take it for a while.” Taeyoung explained.

Taeyoung remembered the day when he left. But he also brought up the time when he told Woobin that he had a crush on him.

_Woobin was in his room, then the door opens, and it was Taeyoung._

_“Hey, Taeyoung,” Woobin said. “Hey, can I come in?” Taeyoung asked. “Sure,” Woobin said and nodded._

_Taeyoung walked inside Woobin’s room and closed and locked the door. “So, what do you need?” Woobin asked._

_“I need to tell you something,” Taeyoung said. “Sure, what?” Woobin asked. “Well, there’s this person I like, and I feel weird whenever I’m around that person,” Taeyoung said._

_“Okay, well, who is that person?” Woobin asked. Taeyoung took a breath. “You,” Taeyoung confessed. “Me?” Woobin said._

_Taeyoung nodded._

_“Well, it’s okay,” Woobin said. “Are you sure?” Taeyoung asked. “Yeah. I like you too, and I’m okay with it.” Woobin said. “I also want to be with you. Is that okay?” Taeyoung asks. “Yeah, I’d like that too,” Woobin says._

_Then they hugged each other, and as they were hugging, they looked at each other and Woobin tried to kiss Taeyoung but didn’t._

_“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t.” Woobin murmured. “No, it’s okay,” Taeyoung mumbled. They both smiled at each other and Woobin pressed his lips against Taeyoung’s softly._

They both still remember that moment, but today started not to go well.

The way he explained why he left, Taeyoung started to cry without Woobin noticing it. Until Woobin did. So he hugged the younger.

“I’m sorry you felt that way. Please let me forgive you.” Woobin says as he hugged Taeyoung in his arms. “It’s okay. I’m sorry I left you.” Taeyoung replied.

“Don’t worry about it. Whatever happened during those times was just our past.” Woobin says. “You know what, how about you come with me? I want to be with you again. It'll just be us, you and me.” Taeyoung said.

Woobin felt the same thing. The last thing he wanted was for Taeyoung to leave him again, so Woobin decides to leave with Taeyoung instead.

They continued to hug until they looked at each other so that they could kiss on the lips for the first time after being far away from each other.

Woobin pulled away. “I’m not going to let go,” Woobin says. “So, what do you want me to do?” Taeyoung asked.

Taeyoung still cries after a hug and conversation.

“I see you’re still crying a little, but it’s okay to let it out.” Woobin said. “Are you sure?” Taeyoung asked. Woobin nodded.

As the both of them hugged each other and continued to cry until he‘s done letting it out.

A few minutes passed.

After letting it out, the younger stopped crying. Woobin and Taeyoung looked at each other again and kissed on the lips again as they hugged each other tightly as they could.

**Author's Note:**

> That’s it for this story. Pls don’t give hate! Hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
